


Edgar Allan Poe’s Mystical Game of Dungeons and Dragons

by poTAYto416



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series), Shipwrecked Comedy
Genre: Edgar and Lenore are brother and sister, Edgar is older by a year because Sean is older than Sinead but more than a year, Gen, they play dungeons and dragons, they’re in university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: Like I said in the tags, Edgar and Lenore are brother and sister, this is modern, and they’re in university playing Dungeons and Dragons. This is my first Shipwrecked Comedy piece, and I hope to make more because I love them so much :)





	1. The Poe’s

Lenore didn’t react when the door to her dorm room opened. She was doodling in her notebook rather than studying for her final coming up in the next few weeks. As her brother, Edgar, cleared his throat, however, she turned to face him.

“Lenore, I have a favor to ask of you.” Edgar said, fists balled at his sides; he couldn’t help it, though, his anxiety was to blame.

Lenore rested an elbow on her desk, offering her brother a soft, slightly-teasing smile. “Why yes, dear brother, what can I do for you?”

“This is no time for jokes, Lenore.” Edgar said, entering the room and sitting on the furthest edge of Lenore’s bed, toying with the the lush, yet totes affordable thread-count sheets with nervous fingers. “I would like you to be my dungeon master.”

Lenore blinked at him in disbelief. “Okay, first of all, _ew_? Second-“

“No- god! Not like that, Lenore!” Edgar scowled, waving her comment away quickly and started to stand from the bed. “You know what, this was a bad idea-“

“No, no, sorry.” Lenore said quickly, turning to straddle the chair backwards, facing him fully. Edgar sat back down, and Lenore nodded for him to continue.

“A... a dungeon master. You know, like the game Dungeons and Dragons?”

Lenore raised a brow. “DND? I could work with that. Do you have a Character in mind?”

Edgar modded, clearing his throat again. “I would like to play a rogue, named Ed Eddle, he will be a human with-“

“Hold up, hold up.” Lenore interrupted, leaning forward in her chair. “A rogue? _You_?”

Edgar looked at her incredulously and nodded. “Yes, Lenore, a rogue. They’re dark, and mysterious, and-“ Lenore’s laughter cut him off, and she shook her head at him. “What, it’s _true_?!”

“I know, I know. How about you DM?”

“What? Lenore, that’s preposterous! I could never-!”

“You’re more organized than me, you’re a good writer, I guess-“

“ _Thank you_.”

“-and you’re a _way_ better planner than I am.”

“I... I hadn’t considered that fact.” Edgar said, scratching lightly at his chin, impossibly smooth and seemingly incapable of growing facial hair. The caterpillar on his upper lip, however, that Lenore begged and pleaded him to get rid of, remained.

“So, you’ll run the campaign, then?”

Edgar hesitated, then nodded. “Yes. Yes, I suppose I shall.”

“God, why are you so weird?”

“I’ll still need your help, however.”

“Do I have a choice?” Lenore teased, raising a brow. “What do you need?”

“You’re better at computer things than me, could you make some flyers?”

“Mmmmm- only if I get to play.” Lenore grinned.

“Lenore...” Edgar grumbled.

“Hmm? What’s that, you _don’t_ need flyers, you want to draw your shitty stick people by yourself?” Lenore’s brow scooted further up. 

Edgar sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Fine, you can play. Do you have to be so exasperatingly difficult?”

Lenore simply grinned widely at him. “No idea what you’re talking about.” She spun back around to face her computer, bringing up an editing template. “Right, What’ll it be?”

Edgar stood and began pacing the room. “You are invited to Edgar Allan Poe’s-“

“Does it _have_ to be your full name?”

“Yes, It does.”

“And I thought I was the dramatic one.” Lenore said, shaking her head as she began typing.

“-to Edgar Allan Poe’s game of Dungeons and Dragons.”

“That’s it?” Lenore looked over at her brother. “All your flare and _that’s_ the best you can come up with?”

“ _Fine_.” Edgar sighed in agitation. “You are invited to Edgar Allan Poe’s mystical game of Dungeons and Dragons.”

“ _Ooh_! Could I get my friend Oscar to draw a dragon for the middle?!” Lenore practically vibrated in her chair, whirling around to face her brother once more.

Edgar had his brows furrowed, trying to pick his brain for Oscar amongst his sister’s ever-growing friend group. “Is he the one who-“

“Has the best fashion sense on campus? Drew me that?” Lenore pointed behind her head in the general direction of a large painting of a rather extravagant-looking Lenore in an elegant white dress with pearls, in a hella dramatic pose.

Edgar sighed once more- it had become a habit of his- and rubbed his face with his hand. “Yeah, fine, sure-“

“ _Great_! Now get out, Annabel will be back soon from her band rehearsal and I don’t want you making things weird.”


	2. Annabel Lee

A few weeks later, as the poster for Edgar Allan Poe’s Mystical Game of Dungeons and Dragons proclaimed, Edgar settled in at the head of the large table of the university’s rec room. He toyed anxiously with his small box of dice, all black and organized methodically. He picked one up and rolled it though his fingers. 

Lenore sat at the other end of the table, working on a bowl of M&M’s. Her dice box was far less organized, and they were every color of the rainbow, some of them holographic. She had several different kinds of each dice as well.

A long silence passed between the two of them, until finally, Edgar spoke up. “You’re sure you hung up all of the flyers?”

“Yes. Oscar and I made sure to hang them all up, and I think we did a pretty good job, I say so myself.”

“And you’re sure Annabel heard about the meeting?”

Lenore sighed, rolling her eyes. “Yes, Edgar, I’m sure. I hung a flyer on our door, pretty hard to miss.”

“And-“

A soft voice cut Edgar off. “Hello, Edgar, Lenore.” The small red-head stood in the doorway of the rec room, a bag on her back, a plate in her hands, and a smile on her face. 

“H-hello, Annabel, how- how lovely of you to join us-“

“Heeey, Anna-Banana.” Lenore grinned. “You can sit by me!” She nodded at one of the seats to her left. 

Annabel headed into the room and set her things down at her place at the table, then turned to Edgar with a smile. “Oh, Edgar, this is lovely, you’ve outdone yourself! I brought some cookies, because the flyer said to bring snacks, I hope that’s alright?”

“Uh, yes! Of course! Thank you, Annabel, that... how thoughtful of you.” Lenore smirked at her brother’s flustered face. “You may set them in the center of the table.”

Annabel offered Edgar a bright smile, then nodded and scooted the plate to the middle. “Will there be more players?”

“Y-yes, there will be plenty of players, because I...” Edgar made direct eye contact with his sister, who raised a curious brow, smirk not fading. “I have a lot of friends.”

“That would be more believable if you didn’t say it as often...” Lenore mumbled.

“What’s that?” Annabel asked, turning to her friend, confusion shining through the bright blue of her eyes.

“Nothing, Annabel, don’t you worry. Are those snickerdoodles?” Lenore asked, reaching to grab a cookie from the plate.

“Oh, yes, they are, I made them from scratch down in the kitchens this morning, the staff in there are so lovely. I know it’s nearly Christmas time, and I know that they’re Edgar’s favorite.”

Edgar, at the opposite end of the table, grew bright red as he continued to roll the dice through his fingers. “Y-yes, Thank you, Annabel, that was... very thoughtful of you. Your cookies are always my favorite, no matter what kind they are.”

This statement made Annabel laugh softly, cheeks flushing a light pink. “Well, Thank you, Edgar. You’re more than welcome to take one if you’d like?”

“I-I couldn’t, everyone else should like to have some, I should think-“

“Oh, nonsense, Edgar, please, have one?”

Edgar considered, then glanced over at his sister, who nodded encouragingly. Hesitantly, he reached to gingerly grab a cookie, offering Annabel a soft, shy smile before taking a bite. His eyes lit up. “Annabel, these are delicious! Not that that’s... not that that’s any surprise-“

Annabel’s face brightened immensely. “Oh, thank you, Edgar, that means very much to me.” Lenore noticed, from her spot at the table, that Annabel’s cheeks were a soft shade of pink.

Throughout the next half-hour or so, the rest of the table filled up: Oscar, Lenore’s best friend; Herbert (who went by HG) from Edgar’s biology class; Charlotte, Lenore’s on-again off-again friend from her writing class; Ernest, one of the boys from the wrestling team who had his eye on Lenore, and she him; Mary Ann, who went by George, for some reason unknown to anyone, that Lenore knew from her theatre class; Emily, the quiet girl that was in Annabel’s modern lit class; Mary, one of Edgar’s only actual friends at the table who he was friends with prior to the game; Louisa, whom no one really knew for sure how they knew; and Fyodor, the guy Lenore befriended after she learned of his vast knowledge of local bars. 

 

Edgar stood at the head of the table and cleared his throat. “Welcome, friends, to Edgar Allan Poe’s Mystical Game of Dungeons and Dragons.”


End file.
